Approaching Sunset
by Cougerstar
Summary: A great doom, you say?" Stormstripe looked at the circle beneath her paws, "Very well, we will meet this 'day promised' with open claws" Warriors crossover, possible manga spoilers
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my first actual story and constructive criticism is much appreciated. If you have not read Warriors you should :) , but I tried to explain everything, so reading isn't necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Fullmetal Alchemist, they were created by people much more awesome than me.

Approaching Sunset

A large tomcat stood silently in the depths of a deep cave, lit only by the faint light of a small crack in the roof. He pricked his ears, hearing only the constant, distant echoes of water drops and the soft whistling of the gentle night wind over the rock outside. At last, the near full moon aligned with the crack in the cave roof, striking the great crystal in the center of the room and filling it with a brilliant light. It seemed to the cat as if a thousand stars resided with in the depths of the stone, turning the cave walls and his light gray fur silver. Taking a breath, he took a few steps forward and leaped onto the shining rock, settled down and pressed his nose to it. Instantly, coldness gripped his body and consciousness faded.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in broad field with a large stone standing guard over it. It was the clearing where the two Clans of their small section of forest met on the full moon. Now he looked up at the stars, as he remembered from his first journey to the Moonstone, the stars looked closed than usual, and as he watched they grew closer and closer, until he could see the distinct forms of nine cats, glowing with all the light of the stars. Opening his mouth he scented them, they smelled of ice and fire and the wild places of the night. These were his ancestors, and the ancestors of the clans, these particular warriors where the ones that had granted him the nine lives of a clan leader. Like all leaders, his ancestors gave him nine lives so that he could be the first into battle and the last to take prey, and so that he could serve his clan for many seasons before his deputy became leader, and he joined the fallen warriors before him now in StarClan.

The leader looked up at his ancestors now, their eyes glowing with the wisdom of many generations. He opened his mouth to speak, "My medicine cat said that you came to her dreams and asked me to come. What is going on? Has something happened? Will something happen?" His anxiety and fear, which had been hidden, now spilled through in his voice. It was extremely unusual for StarClan to send a leader to the Moonstone, even in times of danger. But for many seasons the clans had seen peace, so the call worried him deeply. The leader's yellow eyes glowed with fear and the desire to protect his clan, the gray tabby fur on his shoulders bristling. One of the starry warriors stepped forward and dipped his head in greeting, his brown fur blazed with white fire, "Welcome Brookstar" The cat meowed, addressing the leader, "Although I wish it could be under better circumstances, for a terrible doom waits on the horizon, that could destroy everything the clans know, and far more. We have seen a new prophecy in the stars, one that speaks of destruction, in the form of an ancient legend repeated." Brookstar looked at the StarClan warrior, the fear in his eyes increasing, but his stance was one of a cat that would keep fighting until the end.

The leader took a breath and asked, "What is this prophecy?" The StarClan cat closed his eyes, as if with worry and uncertainty, "_The False One will repeat its ambition, past will repeat, the day promised will come and the fate of all will hang in the balance._" Brookstar was filled with a moon worth of questions, "But Thornstar, the False One? Is that not only a myth? And what can I do? What can my clan do? Are we helpless as prey to this threat?" His fearful mew was strengthening to a fiercely determined yowl, filled with a leader's need to protect his clan, strong as a queen's desire to protect her kits. Thornstar sighed and looked up to the stars, "We do not know, the last time this threat was faced, uncountable seasons ago. It destroyed many lives, for more than in all the forest. Few warriors died, for most lived beyond the circle, the ones who recorded the tale. A whole land destroyed by one twoleg's ambition to never die, a foolish ambition at that. The False One manipulated him, pulled all the souls of the creatures within a great circle stained with blood into what we call the blood-fire stone. And now it wishes to repeat." The dead leader let out a sigh, and the living leader bristled, "So you give up? Is that what you wish? I am a warrior! A leader of a clan! We will not give in. We will not run. The forest is our home, and we will rip this False One to pieces and scatter them to the winds if that's what it takes!" Brookstar's tail lashed, his fierce yowl resounded threw the clearing and the StarClan warrior dipped his head.

"You and your warriors are fierce and strong. We are well aware that they will fight to the end. If you feel that is the best choice for your clan, then may the strength of StarClan go with you." He rose his head and looked the gray leader right in the eye, causing a shiver to run along Brookstar's spine, "Just remember that the answers may not lie within your clan's borders" With the final word, the fallen warriors faded from Brookstar's vision, along with the clearing filled with moonlight.

Jerking awake, the gray tom found himself back in the cave, surrounded by darkness. The moon had passed over the crack in the roof, plunging the chamber in blackness. Brookstar stood up to leap of the stone. Paws meeting the cave floor, he took a moment to look back at the small stream of starlight from the roof. His mind was reeling with what his ancestors had revealed to him, along with uncertainties of how to proceed. The determination that had filled him as he spoke to his former leader gave way. As he turned to leave to cavern, he felt his blood turning to ice with a deep, cold feeling of dread.


	2. Allegiances

Okay, here are the allegiances. Sorry it took so long, and that this is not a real chapter... I hope to get a real chapter up soon. Oh, and if you don't have anything better to do, you can check out the Everything Parody, a group project of my crazy friends.

Allegiances

SunClan

Leader: Brookstar- Gray tabby tom

Deputy: Frostmask- Dark gray she-cat with a gray light face

Medicine Cat: Silverfur- Light gray tom

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Cycle Cat: Shadowspots- Yellow and brown spotted tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Warriors:

Eagletalon- Light brown tom.

Smokecloud- Gray tom with darker spots

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Stoneshadow- Gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Swiftwind- Sleek light brown she-cat

Badgerclaw- Black and white splotched tom

Appentice, Grasspaw

Pebblestep- Long furred gray-brown tom

Silentbrook- Sleek gray tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Foxfang- Orange furred she-cat

Owlfeather- Tan she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentices:

Cloverpaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw- Light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes

Dawnpaw Brown and orange she-cat

Goldenpaw- Tom with a golden brown tabby coat

Grasspaw- Brown and black tabby tom

Hazelpaw- Light brown tom

Queens:

Nightstep- Brown furred she-cat with black paws

Kits- Thrushkit, Fogkit, Grasskit

Brightsky- She-cat with light yellow fur

Elders:

Leafspots- Tortoiseshell she-cat with poor hearing

Snowwind- She-cat with a splotched white pelt

Sliversteak- Old gray tabby tom


End file.
